Secrets
by ImperfectIsPerfect
Summary: Short story based purely on a theory I came up with. T for language, but I could PROBABLY get away with K plus. Listed as completed but may have more chapters for reasons I explain (I use that term very loosely) at the end of the story.


**Whoo! Another Mighty Med story! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get out the last chapter of EVO-lution, I've had a very busy past couple weeks, hopefully it'll be out before the 4th of July, but I can't make any promises. This is just a theory I came up with literally, like, night before last, and the idea to write this story came to me, so here! On with the story!**

 **Warning: This story contains some minor mentions of religion and my own opinions on how some of it works, so if you disagree no flames please!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Med, just my theories on it.**

You've had that phase as a teenager right? Where you pretend to be something you're not? Act different, speak different, dress different, to try and fit in? Well, imagine you've had to do that your whole life, as long as you can remember. Imagine you're pretending to be a completely different species, with different thought patterns and mannerisms. Now imagine that you'd just been given a partial escape. You could sort of be yourself, maybe do some things you couldn't before, but you still needed to pretend, and now everyone knows. That's how I'm living right now. I could do a lot more things, but I still had to pretend, and now everyone knows.

They wondered how I got so good. It made him insecure. I wished I could tell him. Tell him it's got nothing to do with him that I'm so much better at doing what we can do. It's because I'd been practicing (in secret) for as long as I could remember. I had to, otherwise a lot of people could be dead right now, or severely injured.

I used to make jokes about it, hope that he'd figure it out. Yeah, that didn't happen. I told him I had a lot of siblings, that's an understatement. I've got a lot of cousins too, and aunts and uncles, Grandparents are the only ones I can keep straight. Just the two. My grandmother, Persephone, and grandfather, Hades (or Lucifer if you prefer).

Sound familiar? I hope so, if not, what rock have you been buried under to not have at least heard their names? The queen and king of the underworld itself. Most people think there is some distinction between devils and gods. There isn't one. What changes is the appearance and moral compass, not the fundamentals. We call ourselves god or devils, but the deciding thing is whether you're more selfless or selfish. My mother is the goddess of family harmony. Maybe that's how she manages to keep the twenty bajjilion kids there seems to be in my family under control without anyone ending up dead. Most of us kids are devils, so instead of the "black sheep" in the family being the outlier, it's the "white sheep".

I'm the devil of mischief and heroics. Yes it's devil, I like to think I'm a good person, but I'm not really one for acting totally in other's best interests. As I said earlier, whether you're more selfless or selfish is the deciding thing, and I'm not so unaware of myself to think I'm more of the first. Of course, that doesn't help me right now.

They had no clue, then it all went to shit. Stupid Megahertz, stupid Experion. If they hadn't attacked Mighty Med then none of them would be any the wiser. But they did, and now I'm standing in the main room, Megahertz and Experion pretty heavily charred at my feet, as I really look. Burned red skin and tiny little horns poking out of my hair, eyes russet orange, a fiery glow surrounding me.

"Surprise?" I say tentatively, and Oliver is the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He yells, and I cringe, one, because that's a slight to my family, two, divine beings (the blanket term) all come with the basic roster of powers, enhanced hearing and sight, natural fighting ability, flight in one form or another, and increased (not usually by much without speciality) agility, strength and speed, and as such it hurt my ears when people spoke to loud, and three, because he never swears.

"Well, it's a long story." I try to dodge, and Skylar scoffs and raises an eyebrow.

"We've got time. Explain." She threatened, and I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows in amusement. She was powerful, for a non-divine being, but _was_ is the key word there. She could hold her own, but I could take her out, never the less, an angry Skylar is a scary Skylar, even if she probably couldn't damage me, so I quickly corrected my expression.

I gesture for them to follow me, they're the only ones who saw me, and I don't need the entire hospital finding out. I lead them into an empty recovery room, and close and lock the door. Skylar stood there, tapping her foot impatiently, and Oliver still looks shell shocked.

"Well…See…Umm…" I was half attempting to come up with an excuse that didn't involve me being the grandson of the Devil himself, and half attempting to come up with a way to start.

"My grandfather is kind of the Devil." I blurt out, and Skylar's expression turns confused for a second, probably trying to remember what that was, before becoming highly alarmed, and Oliver squeaks.

"What!" He yells, and I cringe. Ow, sensitive ears.

"My grandfather, on my mother's side, is Hades, or Lucifer. My grandmother is Persephone." I say, attempting to clarify what I am, both Oliver and Skylar look at me like I'm crazy.

"So you're a demon." He states, clearly trying to wrap his mind around that revelation.

"I mean, technically, but I'm not, like, out to kill anyone." I say defensively, and Oliver and Skylar both flinch. I frowned, this is one of the things I was afraid of. They were scared of me. I backed up, pulling my shoulders in and willing up my human appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And there's the other. Oliver, and probably Skylar if the look on her face is anything to go by, felt betrayed.

"How do you expect me to do that? If I had told you before we really got to know each other you would have run screaming." _You might still,_ I think sadly. "And any time after that you would have been angry with me for keeping it secret. I can't work around that!" I defend myself, and Skylar narrows her eyes and moves just slightly in front of Oliver. _Really?_ I can't help but think, _you're putting yourself in front of him. Is that really the best decision in this situation from your perspective? Yes,_ I argue back, _For a hero._ I shrink into myself, feeling weaker than I ever have.

"You're not dangerous?" Oliver asks, and I shake my head vigorously.

"No, I mean, you aren't in danger. I am _technically_ dangerous, but only in the sense that I have the potential to be." I explain, and Oliver steps forward, bypassing Skylar as she moves to, presumably, stop him.

"Oliver-" He cuts her off. "Skylar, I know you, and I trust your judgment, but I also trust mine, and Kaz is my best friend. I think if he wanted to hurt someone, especially one of us, he would have by now. He clearly didn't get his powers from the Arcturion like I did, so he's had plenty of time." He reasons, and Skylar frowns but nods, looking hesitant. It's easy to read her, she wants to believe me and Oliver, she probably does, but she's hero, heroes don't let civilians (even civilians with powers) put themselves in danger, that's their job.

"I was _going_ to say, we should tell Horace, at the very least. He has a right to know." She says, and both Oliver and I visibly relax.

"Why?" I ask, and Skylar opens and closes her mouth several times, looking like fish.

"Fine. But you are telling him at some point." She insisted, and I smiled.

"Happy too. When I'm ready." I said, and Skylar nodded grudgingly. Oliver immediately started pestering me with questions, and I did my best to answer, when he gave me a moment to speak.

 **Ok, so, Kaz may have been a** _ **bit**_ **OOC, I know a lot of words (whether or not they could be in Kaz's vocabulary is debatable) and I didn't know how to phrase most of this story without using them. Sorry? Anyway, what did you think? Do you want another chapter from Oliver and Skylar's point of view? Do you want a chapter about them joining Elite Force? A chapter about the rest of the Elite Force (including Donald) finding out? Horace? The rest of the supers? The hospital? Heheheh *rubs back of neck*, sorry, got carried away. I want chapters about those things, but I won't write or post them if you're not interested, so let me know!**


End file.
